<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking Journal! Damn Book! by JayhawkWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418570">Fucking Journal! Damn Book!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites'>JayhawkWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guarding the Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaine gets mad at inanimate objects, But it ends up being okay in the end, M/M, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine misses Kurt. He misses him a lot! This is how he's dealing with it at the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guarding the Shadows [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking Journal! Damn Book!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling the November #1 Prompt: Write an angry letter to an inanimate object.</p><p>This story is set in Guarding the Shadows at the end of Chapter 13 when Blaine and his family are in Corsica. This is one that you might not understand fully if you haven't read the parent story so I'll give a little background. Blaine is a vampire and is currently separated from Kurt. All he has are a journal that Kurt kept, a book that is important to both of them, and their soulmate bond to keep him grounded until he and Kurt can be together once more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To say that Blaine was having a bad day would be an understatement. It wasn't that he didn't have bad days. He was a being with emotions; of course, he has bad days. Today, however, seemed to be worse than most.</p><p>When Blaine woke up that morning, he sensed something. He honestly wasn't sure what it was, either. It felt like something was clawing at him from the inside, needing out. He went for a run, he played music, and he sat and concentrated on his tether with Kurt. Nothing helped, though. That night, everything came to a head when he was in his bedroom after the family had gotten their dinner at the local brothel.</p><p>Blaine sat down to read the journal that Kurt had written in all those years ago, and something inside him snapped. He grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment and started writing.</p><p>
  <em>Dear journal and book,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fucking hate you. I hate that you are here, and Kurt isn't. I hate that, with every page I turn, I am reminded of how each of you got to have more time with him than I did. I hate that you're all I have until I can be reunited with him. I just… FUCK!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss him, and you both sit there, night after night, mocking me. He's touched each of you more than he has me. He's spent more time with each of you. I know I shouldn't hate you, but I do.</em>
</p><p>That night, Blaine cried himself to sleep. "Please, Kurt. I need you."</p><hr/><p>"Caphriel," Kurt whispered. "Is there anything at all you can do? He's hurting so badly."</p><p>Caphriel stood there for a few moments with his eyes closed. Kurt knew he was talking with the All-Knowing. When he opened his eyes, Caphriel had a smile on his face.</p><p>"You have a decision to make, Kurt," Caphriel said.</p><p>Kurt raised his eyebrow as if to say, "and, what is it?"</p><p>"The All-Knowing has agreed to allow you to go into Blaine's dreams for tonight only, and then will take over the dream."</p><p>"Really?!" Kurt exclaimed. "We'll be able to be together but not really?"</p><p>"There is a catch, Kurt."</p><p>"There always is," Kurt mumbled and Caphriel chuckled. "What is it? Actually, you know what, I don't even want to know what it is. Wait, yes I do. What's the catch?"</p><p>"The catch is that neither of you will remember what you're shown in the dream," Caphriel replied. "You'll remember that you dreamt of each other but not what the contents of the dream were."</p><p>"Yes," Kurt answered immediately. "Please, send me. We're wasting time sitting here…" Before Kurt could finish his plea, he was asleep and on his way to meet Blaine for the first time in a very long time.</p><p>"Do your thing," Caphriel said aloud to the All-Knowing.</p><hr/><p>When he first saw him, he was standing on a balcony, looking out over the beautiful Italian canyon.</p><p>"Blaine, is it really you?" Kurt asked with a gasp.</p><p>Blaine turned around, took in Kurt, and rushed into his arms. "I've missed you!" he said with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"I've missed you, too!" Kurt exclaimed and began kissing every inch of Blaine's face he could.</p><p>"Kurt, please…" Blaine pleaded. "I need to be close to you. Like we were the last time we were here."</p><p>"Follow me, sweetheart," Kurt purred and led Blaine to the bedroom where they made love for the first time.</p><p>There was nothing sweet about their lovemaking either. It was desperate and messy and altogether perfect. It was just what both of them needed and wanted, and they both passed out when they climaxed, yelling each other's names at the top of their lungs.</p><p>When the boys awoke, they were dancing to "A Thousand Years" in a nightclub. Both of them were sweating and so lost in each other's eyes that the whole place could have burned down, and neither one would have noticed.</p><p>"I love dancing with you, B," Kurt husked.</p><p>"Mmmm," Blaine replied. "I love dancing with you, too. Especially when we can do this." Blaine rubbed their very hard erections against each other, and they both moaned out, though nobody could hear them over the music.</p><p>"I don't ever want this night to end," Kurt said, just loud enough that Blaine could hear him.</p><p>"Me either," Blaine said. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes.</p><p>When they opened them, they were still dancing, and the same song was playing; but the scenery had changed. They were both in tuxes and had rings on their left ring fingers.</p><p>"I remember this one," Blaine said. "Do you have a pen?"</p><p>Kurt checked his inside breast pocket, and sure enough, he had a pen. He handed it to Blaine and watched as a heart appeared right over his ring.</p><p>"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied, and the boys shared a kiss, oblivious to the world around them changing once more.</p><p>Their eyes opened, and they recognized at once where they were.</p><p>"Well, hello there, my prince," Blaine said to a very disheveled Kurt.</p><p>"Hello yourself, my prince," Kurt replied. "You've got some sticks in your curls, love," he giggled and proceeded to pull them out of Blaine's hair.</p><p>"I love that this is happening," Blaine whispered.</p><p>"Me, too," Kurt replied and surged up to kiss Blaine once more.</p><p>Once again, the world changed around them.</p><p>"I love these ears on you, Blaine," Kurt said and reached up to touch Blaine's slightly pointed ears.</p><p>"Yours are even more elven than they typically are, and they're adorable!" Blaine replied, reaching up to trace Kurt's long, elven ears.</p><p>"Can you put up your hut?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I need you inside of me, and I'm not sure how much more time we're going to have together."</p><p>"Of course, my love," Blaine said and put up the magical hut in an instant.</p><p>They crawled in, and Blaine slowly made love to Kurt as if it would be the last time they would. As they climaxed together and shouted each other's names, they immediately fell asleep again.</p><p>Their time together continued like this, living out lives as fairies, vampires, a badass and a cheerleader, best friends and lovers, princes again, very sexy adults, cursed, single, depressed, in the city, and so many that by the time they woke up, they couldn't be sure how many different experiences they'd had together.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you," Kurt whispered once he was back in The Unknown and was watching Blaine wake up. "Thank you both!"</p><p>"You're welcome, Kurt," Caphriel answered.</p><p>Kurt felt warmth around him and knew that was the All-Knowing responding to him as well.</p><p>"Is that what Blaine feels from me?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Something similar to that," Caphriel answered.</p><p>"Wow," Kurt whispered.</p><hr/><p>Blaine woke up lighter than he'd been in years. He had dreamt of Kurt. If anyone asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you what they did, just that Kurt was there. As he sat up, he saw the book, journal, and letter laying on his desk. He leaped out of bed and started to write a new letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear journal and book,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for the pieces of my love you can share with me. I'm so sorry I was so mean yesterday. I was hurting and should not have taken it out on you. I love you both and the continual gift of connectedness you continue to give me each day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for being on this journey with me until he comes back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaine</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>